Precious
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: Just some SoRi drabbles that wouldn't leave me alone. Has some suggestive content and there's a hint of CloudLeon


Light-The darkness was overwhelming, stifling everything. Riku hated it, the very thing that separated him from all he held dear. He'd failed so many, hurt so many because of his mistake with the darkness. Thankfully, he had Sora, the one person who wouldn't leave no matter what. His light to guide him through the dark.

Dawn-The only reason he gave Kairi that keyblade was because he had his own way to dawn. It happened to be named Sora.

Home-Destiny Islands might've been swallowed by darkness, but both boys knew that their homes remained with each other.

Mouse-It was Mickey who interrupted that evening.

Nostalgia-The sight almost made him die mentally, watching Roxas and Hayner interact.

Beautiful-The sunsets really were breathtaking, but he'd take Riku any day.

Strong-Neither boy was sure how they lasted this long without the other there.

Enthusiasm-Riku was glad to see Sora too, but that didn't mean the brunette could crush his windpipe.

Opera-Riku couldn't say he wasn't glad to get away from the heartless, those little operas were named for a reason, and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Pink-Sora's reply to why he hadn't picked her, left Riku laughing. "'Cause you're too pink."

Clay-Cloud only gasped when he saw that on the pottery. Who knew that Leon's buddy was gay?

Restless-The best thing was, Sora found a way to calm in the night.

Wolf-Riku could only snicker when Cloud twitched at Sora's innocent question of why he had a wing instead of ears.

Brittle-He hated how truly breakable the younger boy was.

Stone-Riku was the only one who could see him crumble, and only then would he allow himself to break.

Loyal-He never stopped searching.

Chair-Sora thought that no matter how comfortable the stupid thing was he'd rather be on Riku's lap.

Dragon-Both hated the things for taking them away from each other.

Bamboo-Riku only rolled his eyes when he saw the fort. It was a good thing there weren't any pandas around.

Tea-Cid's habititual drinking of tea manage to rub off on him, if only a little.

Bed-He wanted to lay there for hours, if it meant he could stay with Riku.

Stay-He wouldn't let him leave.

Chocolate-He told Riku he was a lair. His hair was not chocolate thank you very much.

Dog-Riku did not like dogs, especially when they interrupted.

Addict-Sora was his drug.

Bubble-Kairi noticed that Sora was the only one who could invade his space.

Coffee-Riku banned it from the house after the incident.

Stand-He wasn't sure if he could make it on his own, but that's why he had Sora.

Note-After coming home to a sobbing Sora, Riku always made sure to leave a note when he was going somewhere.

Sea-It held so much for both, but neither was sure if they liked it.

Rumor-He never did like the Coliseum.

Bug-He hated how she still screamed over bugs after so long.

Games-Sora always had one to show him.

Abandon-He wouldn't ever leave him again, it hurt too much.

Dream-Sora always knew when Riku was close by how good a dream he was having.

Frozen-He wished time would stop so he could have this forever.

Stray-He might have gotten lost, but Sora forgave him.

Forever-They were posessive of each other, and everyone knew just how long they'd be together.

Haunt-He was glad Sora was there to drive the ghosts away.

Memory-They refused to be memories to each other.

Hope-It always got him through the day, but hoping and knowing were to different things.

Everything-He was amazed at what Sora was to him.

Soul-It was Sora who convinced him he had one.

Touch-It drove him insane that Riku hated public displays of affection.

Shower-When he was greeted with Leon's glare, he guessed he should've taken a shower before coming.

Picture-It was faded and old, but it was one of his favorites because of Riku.

Together-Nothing could hurt them when they were together.

Enemies-Riku never wanted to go back to that, and Sora whole heartedly agreed.

Young-Even though everyone said they were too young, they knew in their hearts they were in love.

Friends-They were glad somebody supported their decision.

Dark-Riku always shied away from that particular topic, but he couldn't hide his agony from Sora.

Winter-He'd never seen snow.

Warmth-At the end of the day, he was glad he could cuddle up to someone, especially when that someone was Riku.

Alone-He wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Signs-Cloud growled as he handed Leon his money. He really should have seen that coming.

Awkward-Both men chuckled nervously at the two boys. "You BET on us?"

Sky-Riku always thought Sora's name suited him.

Door-Riku never opened any doors for anyone, Sora found this ironic.

Linger-Even when he had work to do, Riku never arrived on time.

Rings-No one was suprised when he proposed.

Beach-They'd never done anything on the beach, and Sora was sorry he had wanted to try.

Hero-Riku hated those times more than anything, he just wanted to spend time with Sora, not have a bunch of people come and praise the hero. Sora hated it too.

Prayers-Aerith smiled when she saw the two.

Afterlife-Riku held him as he cried, Roxas's memories a bittersweet companion.

Brood-Everyone was glad that Sora never let the boy have his angst time.

Strange-He never went near anything with unknown symbols.

Stars-They loved laying outside, just looking up and remembering all their friends

Nightmare-Sora always woke him up before they could get too bad.

Shackles-Sora's memories were wings, but for Riku, his memories were chains.

Goodbye-They refused to say goodbye, it would be acknowledging time apart.

Silence-Riku loved that he never needed to say anything for Sora to understand.

Free-It was only Sora that set him free.

Illusion-He still wasn't sure this was real. Neither of them were.

Serenity-It was so peaceful together.

Moonlight-He was still awed by the sight of Riku, moonlight beaming down on him. It looked magical.

Mellow-It was rare that anything was ever like this, but when it was, they took full advantage of it.

Subtle-Sora didn't know the meaning of the word.

Alcohol-Riku was really starting to regret ever letting Sora have any.

Blush-Riku thought the color that dusted the other's cheeks was endearing, but he'd never admit that.

Fire-He was entranced by the way Sora's eyes lit up when Riku was being threatened or demeaned.

Connection-They could almost feel each other through worlds, that was how strong the bond between them was.

Child-He was like a child in so many ways, but then, so was Riku.

Instinct-It was almost impossible not to treat Sora like he could break at any moment.

Walls-He wasn't sure how, but the brunette managed to get past all his barriers.

Priceless-The look on Sora's face after was worth everything he'd gone through.

Scream-It hurt him to see Riku like this, with no way that he could quiet the older boy's screams.

Waves-It was fun just to watch the waves with one another.

Reality-He finally managed to accept that he wasn't dreaming, this was all real. And Sora loved that.

* * *

**A/N: Well it just kinda ended up splurting out, cause I was having issues trying to write something out, and I guess I really can't complain. Honestly though, I'm kinda disappointed at the fact not to many people have asked for oneshots...For some reason I have way too much free time that's usually spent avoiding my mother while playing video games or reading. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If you want a oneshot don't hesitate to ask! Seriously, you'd be doing me a favor.**


End file.
